Zero Axis
Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history, from it's beginnings as a modest Hellinski duplicate (Administrator error), to it's more prominent presence in Kongregate's world today. Attention Users You all need to STOP editing the good parts of this page. No Bashing users in their Wiki spots No editing Stories No Trolling the page No more erasing it and putting something really stupid like "Don't come here" Thank you~ DaxterX2 Moderators Dragily The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. College has eaten him whole, and now other moderators are struggling to keep the load off of the room. MiMc A regular of the room. Caused quite a ruckus when she became a moderator, most namely among her "friends". Enjoys being a moderator, and still spends most of her free time in ZA or helping out users in other rooms. Also absolutely amazing at drawing, depending on who you ask, and what kind of art it is. She is currently the object of much debate, caused by rising temperatures and her increasingly laid back behaviour. elGrifo A mod that likes to pop in. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in England, and is never afk, unless hes magically afk at a "tea break". Regulars 1234gel A quite (quite for Zero Axis)regular that loves gaming, Nice person all around. not very dramatic, but if you get to know him, you should become his friend............. :D Black_Roze Loves all her friends and cares about everyone thats nice to her.Loves animals.Willing to be friends with most anyone.Usually nice but can a bitch if shes in the provoked.Very random and some times weird.Loves smores. ^.^ She is part psychic and people claim she has mental issues because shes constantly hyper and always in the mood to run in circles. She LOVES her music so never try and keep her from her mp3 or she'll rip your head off.She loves to hugs random people.she likes to flirt but knows when to stop and wont do anything if shes with someone she really loves.She is dating Treptow and loves him alot. ( Black_Roze + Treptow = ♥ )She is a Vampire Neko. She loves blood. She doesn't care what others think of her but will go off if someone is mean to her friends.{ I am thinking of possibly leaving kong im not sure yet but i might because im tired of people constantly treating me like crap and completely ignoring me.Also anyone can call me Roze or my first name which is Faith. I do not like to be called Black because too mant people have Black in their usernames and it gets confusing. thats it. - Faith A.k.A Roze } Bokenbow A regular on Kongregates number one most dramatic chatroom. he's a pretty uptight person that doesn't take no for a answer, then tells you to take off in his own secret language! (He has a problem spelling.)He also has a strange tendency to attract trouble. Chendler Only person (yes, i really have all of them) in ZA with all badges. Quite egoistic, doesn´t talk very much and can´t hold conversation for too long but is very nice. If you need help with badges, he is your man. He also knows most of games, so if you need any strategy, go on and ask. Never mess with him, it is quite dangerous, because he is very good friend with Paulanatter and you might get nuked few times. One thing can make him sad. When he left chat for half of day, nobody missed him. He is heavily badge/achievement addicted. DaxterX2 A user that's been in Zero Axis for a long time. Easy to get along with, but just don't piss him off. Being on the bad side of him would not be good for you. Ask the rest of the regs, they would know from experience. He has one of the best non-moderator profiles out there, along with some funny quotes too and other miscellaneous things. you can find his profile Here His alt rooms are Difference Engine and Digg Mark 1. He is usually found in Zero Axis but if not, then Digg Mark 1. Also you will probably see him on Idle 2 Konquest, or IdleKips! Dungen2345 Yet Another regular on Zero Axis, bleachers, and sloth. Dungen2345 is one tough cookie, I can tell you that, but shes truly a nice person. Unless you get on her bad side, then you gotta run for your life, she loves most mods but cant stand mimc. usually hangs out with kikai74, zilflap, zaraki, and elgrifo. She usually never adds anyone. Gamer097 Yet another regular To Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack "common sense" but can be funny, usually try's to fake stupidity although, he isn't really faking, people just think he is. you should add him as friend, and he will most likely add you. TEH EPIC. Also he is dating dax's sister. I am grounded mondays-thursdays for next...few months? years? i dont know but im grounded mondays-thursdays. hmmmmmmmmm Gamer's friend IRL. Is quite chatty and also questionable by many (utmost randomness to the extremeness, by dax here ;D). He put 9 M's in an attempt to make people think he was kikai74, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (10 M's) but then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by Emily_Greer. add him. (I also get badges for whoever wants because I dont badge on my account anymore I just play idle) Kikai74 Formerly Hmmmmmmmmmm (Not to be confused with hmmmmmmmmm), the dramatic of Zero Axis. Makes more than enough for us to keep busy with! He is one of the most non-shutting up, coolest, most awesomest person on the chatroom (guess who is typing this!). He Also has this really neat Kirby Club that you can join, talk to him for more detail. He plays a lot of games, so talk to him for help as well. A well respected Artist! (Also, quite egotistical.)Also looks like the brother from Lizzie McGuire, lmao. Katie94 Daxter's sister, respected by quite a few, though she is usually quiet.She's never on much anymore.. She sometimes,however likes to start fights, and other times, stop them. Generally easy to get along with. Also been going out with gamer097 since the end of December. She has also been kinda moody lately because of Dax being all negative/sad over there at their house. so watch out D: Kittyname (Formerly named Kittysune) One of the older regs.. Smart for her age, which happens to be 14. She's an awesome digital artist. Though, she can be moody and cold at times, she's usually nice. She can be very hyper too. She is only on Kongregate on non school days, though. Kitty tries to keep Zero Axis in check, but it is hard to do these days. She usually just plays her games and stays quiet, though, if you get on her bad side, watch out. She even has here own site! It's her first one: http://thespritingcavern.ning.com/ OhSnap22 Another ZA usual, he is on every on the weekdays and usually on the weekends.He is usually talking in the room or playing a game. Will try to keep the peace if fights break out Paulanatter sweetgirl (ooh i changed it without asking) hey hey,i am sweetgirl. I'm alot bored, talk most of the time trough pm's. uh... feel free to add me. :) If you wanna know something about me, then read my profile. I am btw, totaly crazy about mobile phones. tell me what your favorite is. :) wow you love to piss Dax off. TheAltofDaxterX2 'Nuff said "hes a realy good person at heart, just like the original"-Mimeko Unreason A very old regular was regular before MiMc became a mod and Zero Axis fell Now he is back 3 months later wondering what happened to Zero Axis. JolietJuggalo Joliet is a kinda new reg, but hes cool as hell. Goes by JJ, Joliet, or Jol. Hes a juggalo, and hes got mad love for his fam. He's usually nice, but mess with him and you'll see his dark side. He absolutely likes to hold hands, he does that a lot (He gets mixed reactions when he does that). Really good at coming up with pick up lines.He is well known for his sense of humor he is very funny in many ppls opinion.he is also a great pal who will back up his friends and has been known to fight off trolls Tecness2 Tec was born on February 11, 1847 in Milan, Ohio; the seventh and last child of Samuel and Nancy Tecness2. When Edison was seven his family moved to Port Huron, Michigan. Tec lived here until he struck out on his own at the age of sixteen. Tec had very little formal education as a child, attending school only for a few months. He was taught reading, writing, and arithmetic by his mother, but was always a very curious child and taught himself much by reading on his own. This belief in self-improvement remained throughout his life. Corpsey666 It's all sunshine and butterflies with Corpsey.If anyone tells you this they have no idea who he is. He likes chatting and playing games. He claims to be a demon, but hes really a nice guy...or not. He often is very protective of his friends. An example of one of his ok insults is this : ur a pathetic lil bastard abortion muther fuker u a hated worthless lil fuking queef u should kill urself u worthless asshole. He likes to threaten people and shit, yet never has he backed that claim up. One of his threats is this: ill slice ur throat out and fill it with black widows than ill set u on fire and throw u in a meat grinder. As you can tell he has....issues but is a well meaning person with a good sense of humor and a sick twisted mind.He is often perverted in nature but will rarely go TOO far he hates trolls and ppl who are jerks for no reason and will speak his mind when asked. He is more than willing to help out with any problems you have and will listen to anything u wanna talk about partly cus he has no life of his own. Lame People rockarockalrot cyber-er,spammer,flamer(both probably ((flamer)) ) Hated by pretty much everyone in Zero Axis, and has his fair share of mutes/silences and bans. which he just avoids via alts. Not a someoneyou wanna be friends with. Haven't seen him in a long time though. vipergurl212 She likes to come on to troll all night. She also has multiple alts. They are: COBRAgurl212, evilbunny223, MISSCUTIEgur112, and snipegurl. She particularally like to harass snipe5000. Ye Old Tales of the Axians The New Owner Once in the peaceful room of Zero Axis (when does that happen anymore?) the regulars were going about their normal chat. We haven't had a mod in the room regularly in quite some time. One day, an old reg who just became a mod (unnamed) claimed that Dragily had allowed her to take over the chat, but it's name needed to be changed. A lot of the regs did not like the idea of this new owner. One of them got angry enough to call out Dragily who didnt understand the situation to many people it was causing stress to. This user has also been a friend of the new mod for a long time but since the new mod tried taking over the room he got pissed and hardly ever acknoledges their existance anymore. The new mod wanted the name to be Dragon's Den (pokemon g/s/c refferance). Finally after much conversation with Dragily and the admins, It was decided the room wont change, nor will the owner and still is to this day. The Felling of the Axis One day, after the controversy of the new owner, a wave of new people hit Kongregate. Being of the younger generation, in general the literate ones were few and far between. In this midst rose a troll. Paulnatter, spammer and nuker supreme. He bombed Zero Axis heavily, and since that day it has been a pit of despair, trying to climb back from the impact of a very devestating attack. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners